


whats wrong with this picture

by theuglyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead John Edition, Eldritchfuck Roseworld, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned John Egbert, Miscommunication, Past Character Death, since theyre talking about different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglyfriend/pseuds/theuglyfriend
Summary: Rose reminisces over John. Sollux does not.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Rose Lalonde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: EldritchfuckRoseworld





	whats wrong with this picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



> Eldritchfuck Rose World: Dead John Edition
> 
> I've been lurking so long and offer a small tribute

Rose appears to be taking a great deal of satisfaction in wrecking the walls of her attached ablution block.

Sollux supposedly is there to help, he also has a hammer in hand, and was given the vague instruction to "bring down this hedonistic monstrosity" before Rose set about doing it herself, full-bodied wrecking the walls around the ablution trap. He’s mostly been watching her, though. There's a small uptick to her lips he has never seen before. It feels much less dangerous than the patented smirks he was warned about. Perhaps that is the danger, but it doesn't feel right.

Those were for her games. This is... something else. She hasn't hurt him in the three weeks he's been claimed by her and this is barely even a drop in the proverbial liquid tank.

"Is this your new way of letting off steam?" He asks. There's a tenseness ache in his mostly healed back he only notices in its relief when she responds favorably.

"It reminds me of old times."

"You used to destroy ablution rooms for fun?"

"It was just once!" She grins though and he realizes that he's never seen her happy before, wonders if the girls would recognize this, "It was when we were just starting out and I royally fucked up John's-"

Sollux can't stop how quickly his full body tenses up at the name.

"-bathroom. Left his bathtub in the hallway. He was furious, predictably," she breaks off into closed mouth chuckles at the memory, she'd look fond if Sollux was looking at her. Girlish. 

He knows John's anger and he knows it like the lashes on his skin, the dead look in Dave's eyes, the pained determination in KK's after a long night. He knows it in broken bones and torn bodies and fucking. He does not know it like Rose does. 

She keeps going and with her back turned Sollux cannot tell if this is a warning.

"I had forgotten and then I got a text and he wrote, you can see me right? So I turned back in and he's sitting in his bathtub and it's on the staircase and he's got this  _ look _ on his face and he says- he said-," She's completely stopped her reconstruction work but the pounding keeps going in Sollux's head. Rose is shaking with repressed laughter, "' _ Tell me what's wrong with this picture _ .'"

_ What's wrong with this _ ?

Broken bodies shoved under furniture, trying to know if GZ's even still alive, red blood, coded messages from the girls, fucking, pain, that look in his eyes when he smiles and breaks skin and bone and asks if you  _ know what you did wrong _ -

Sollux breathes in through the nose. Out. The room's now silent but she hasn't turned around. Still shaking slightly as she laughs. About John's temper like it's hilarious and her ability to watch them from so far away and how could he forget she raped them too. His acid tract rolls. He knows she played mind games but not like this and he wonders what the lead up was when she gasps in a breath-

She's crying. 

Her knuckles are white around the hammer shaking in her hands. He's suddenly aware of the weight of the one in his. They're alone, no one will come in no matter what. But he doesn't so much reach as let that cold part of him become and says, "You killed him."

"I- I didn't want- he was... I couldn't- he's the best of us, he always was. I have to believe, you know what I mean..." Rose has turned just so, while she isn't hunched, her head tilts down. She looks far more vulnerable than has ever been safe for the rest of them. 

Fragile.

Sollux knows how Dave begs for pain and the barkbeast girl's seething rage and the scars still healing on his own body and he knows that he did not know John like Rose did. So he says,

"I don't."


End file.
